Freedom
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – You can never properly explain to someone the sensation that is ridding. The feeling of horse and rider chasing the wind, two beings moving as one. The sensation that is freedom in its purest form. [KaiMingMing]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery

ONE SHOT – You can never properly explain to someone the sensation that is riding. The feeling of horse and rider chasing the wind, two beings moving as one. The sensation that is freedom in its purest form. (Kai/Mimi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Just a little drabble that was floating around in my head. I've wanted to write something that had hoses in it for a while now, and as today is the anniversary of me having Foxy (my own horse) for five years it seemed now was a good a time as any. 

**Muse:** Sometimes you can be too sentimental for your own good.

Lamb: Really?

**Muse:** Uh-huh, but not that often. Most of the time you're too busy being a terrible human being.

_Dedi:_ Well she does aim to please.

Lamb: That I do!

_Dedi:_ Yeah, well this fic, and I can't believe I'm saying this, is dedicated to Lamb's horse Foxy. But also to anyone who knows what it feels like to ride a horse and thing you can jump to the moon or out raced the wind.

Lamb: Thanks Dedi, getting a bit poetical at the end though weren't you? As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

We are like birds of a feather,  
We are two hearts joined together,  
We will be forever as one,  
My brother under the sun,

* * *

**Freedom**

It was early afternoon at the very end of February, a magic winter day of bitter cold, frost and pale cloudless skies. The sun shone casting long shadows, but giving little warmth and the earth was as hard as iron.

He leant on the wooden rail the surrounded the outdoor arena, his crimson eyes intently following the progress of the horse and rider who were moving in perfect harmony across the sand. The figure clad in black riding boots and white jodhpurs, seemed so small and vulnerable perched atop the back of the great dark beast beneath her. Her bright azure hair was tucked up inside her black velvet-riding hat to keep it from being blow into her face and gloves protect her hands from being rubbed raw by the rains. Horse and rider seemed to make the perfect picture in monochrome, and fire-bright orbs continue to drink in every detail.

The pair turned and headed for a four-foot spread constructed from a mass of poles in black and blood red, with checked planks for an added scare factor. A monstrous obstacle designed to test the partnership to its limits, the thing was almost as wide as it was high and his breath unconsciously caught as they approach without a flicker of hesitation. The creature's long easy strides ate up the ground as inexorably as the march of time its self. A bunch of muscles, a powerful push from hind legs, and for that glorious brief second the world fell away and they were flying. Then the ground was rushing up to meet them. Iron-shod feet dug in deep, and then the duo powered on, racing forward, supported by four legs at one point no thicker than his wrist.

The easy long striding canter slowed to a trot as they turned towards the place where he was standing, the horse's legs extended and hooves flicked out in a display of sublime movement. The trot became a walk as they reached him. He did not like what he saw. Her honey eyes were bright, and her face flushed from a combination of physical exertion and the bitter cold. One hand dropped from the rain to rub circles on the powerful neck, a small gesture that spoke volumes. She had made her chose, and nothing he could say would persuade her otherwise. He studied the monstrous creature that she casually sat astride.

He was an Alter-Real Thoroughbred cross stallion standing 17.2hh, with a bay coat so dark that it seemed black. The enormous animal was striking at the ground with a forefoot. He was so powerful he looked more like a bull: every muscle was tautly defined; belly, flanks and quarters were all tight with suppressed energy. Ebony strands floated out like a black banner as he swished his tail with aggression. Dark liquid eyes that burned with an internal fire surveyed the slate haired male that stood feet from him. He tossed his head and snorted, his breath hanging in great steaming clouds before him, the winter sun reflecting off a coat like oiled silk.

Something inside Kai writhed angrily; screamed that this was the wrong animal for her to have. Power flowed from it in almost tangible waves and some instinct told him that this primitive strength would take her from him. Something half-wild in the beast's eyes told him that it was altogether too much of a horse. But the look on her face; as if she was almost pleading with him. This was her world, a tribal land where he had no place. It was the part of her that would forever be unknown to him, and it was a fact that he found it hard to deal with. But he had known that this was the one that she wanted, known when she had asked him to come on watch her riding him. Out of the dozens she had tried out this was the only one she had wanted him to see, wanting not his opinion but his acceptance.

Ming-Ming kept her eyes steady on Kai's face her fingers twisting in the onyx strands of his mane just in front of the saddle as she unconsciously nibbled on her lower lip. The icy wind nipped at her face and she dropped her gaze; crimson orbs watched as the huge dark creature tuned its head, the muscle standing proud on its neck and nuzzled at her leather clad foot with his nose. It was a picture of intimacy, two beings sharing a bond that he could never understand; he felt as if where an outsider looking in, intruding on something deeply personal. Looking up, honey orbs met the burning gaze; saw the slight smile on the edge of his lips, the almost imperceptible dip of his of his head and felt her heart soar.

In a sudden explosion of movement, the massive stallion reared high on his back legs for one moment looking as if he would surely fall over backwards sending both he and his rider crashing to the frozen earth. Forelegs struck wildly at the air, the faint winter sun glinting off iron shoes, and for an instant both front legs touched the ground once more before the pair spun and took off across the frosted ground.

The adrenaline raced through her veins, the sound of pounding hooves battling with the sound of her own pounding heart. It was a drug; and it was all too easy to become drunk on the speed and the power. It was a combination that in its aftermath would leave her drained, but for this one bright spinning moment she felt she could do anything.

It was her weakness; she knew it. It was why from the first time she had ridden the amazing creature beneath her that he was the one she must have. It was also the reason that her desire for Kai ran so deep and strong, the force that pulled her to him was now also pulling her towards the three-quarters of a ton of muscle that could outrun the wind. The attraction to power and danger; to those with the air of a wild savage soul that could never be truly tamed.

It was the fire that she loved, and she had seen it burning in the depths of their eyes, could feel it burning in her blood as laughter bubbled from her lips. The adrenaline flooded her mind, causing thoughts to clash and merge together as one, and in a diamond sharp moment of clarity she knew that she had them both now. The only two beings that could give her what she truly needed were hers and she would never give them up. Never surrender those who had the power to give her what she desired above all else; freedom.

* * *

Lamb: Well there is it. Random fact did you know that horses can't breath through their mouths, but only through their noses? 

**Muse:** We all live and lean it would seem.

_Dedi:_ She is a fountain of knowledge. Useless knowledge, but still knowledge.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
